lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
'''''Rules''''' No Server is complete without a few rules! Here are the rules inplace on The Awakening server. In case of violation of rules there is no specific punishments on, the Staff member will have to decide a fair punishment him/herself. If you feel you get an unfair punishment please contact talk with the Staff member who was responsible for your case. Else contact another Staff member or post a complain in the complain section of this wikia. '''General Rules: (Section 1)''' ''§1'' Be respectful. Use common sense and be respectful to all of the other players! ''§1.2'' Swearing is allowed as long as it is in a moderated state with no extreme words and as long as it isn't used to make anyone feel uncomfortable. If you get told to turn down your swearing, respect it and do it! ''§1.3'' The word of Staff is the final word and Staff are allowed to make special restrictions to specified player though these restrictions must be made in advice with a manager of Staff. ''§1.4'' Do not ask to become staff! ''§1.5 No Christmas songs before December!'' ''§2'' The LOTR dimension is the only allowed dimension. If you by bug end in overworld, try tp'ing to someone, /spawn or contact staff. ''§3'' Cheating or abusing of the rules or anything is not tolerated! ''§3.2'' X-Ray and hacking is NOT allowed! ''§4'' Griefing or destroying anything that is not owned by yourself is not allowed and nor is stealing! ''§5'' RP is advised and must be respected! ''§5.2'' To become faction leader, RP character or make a custom faction post a application here: http://lotrtheawakening.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Role_Applications and be sure to check out the example lore and a guide on how to make a application! ''§5.3'' Only staff may be Valar though other staff have to agree to it if another staff member wishes to become Valar. '''''Punishments''''' ''§7,1 Violaters of §1 -2,3,4 can be punished by Staff with a temp punishment (jail and mute) though the violators must be given a warning as well.'' ''§7.2 Violators of §2 will be given a warning and their portal/entrance to the illegal dimension will be destructed.'' ''§7.3 Violators of §3 -2 will be taken into discussion in Staff as this is considered as a serious crime. The punishment will depend on the situation though one warning will be given as minimum.'' ''§7.4 Violators of §4 will be punished by at least one warning though this punishment will depend on the size of the grief. For bigger griefs advice with other Staff members before giving the punishment. '' ''§7.5 Violators of §5 -2,3 will get a very variable punishment depending on the situation. Violators of ''§''5 will be punished by a temp punishment (Jail or mute) can be given a warning, though a warning must be given on 2nd time violating of §5. Violators of §5 2,3'' ''will in most cases not be punished, though their mistake will be fixed.'' ''§''8 A''ll illegal items will be confiscated (This especially goes for violators of §2 and §3 -2'', there also will be given punishment for breaking the specific rule)''. Should the illegal items be impossible to sort out by Staff, staff may get the permission to delete all stuff though this action must be approved by a manager. '' '''Rules of PvP & War: '''(Section 2)'''''' ''§1'' No combat logging! Meaning you are not allowed to tp or fast travel away when your enemy is near you (within 200 blocks) ''§2'' When having fast traveled or tp'ed 2 minutes must occur before you can kill anyone except clear exceptions have been agreed on by both parts or it is a act in clear selfdefence upon someone attacking you! ''§3'' You can do /ap hunt on a player to get his cords but you don't need to! ''§4'' Faction gear is adviced and required in battle! ''§5'' Only faction leaders can declare war! ''§6'' If more than 4 players is attacking someone it is considered as a battle and not a Pvp fight. (Battles can occur with less tha 4 players) ''§6.2'' A battle shall be announced by one of the parts minimum 20 minutes before, to give the defender a chance. ''§6.3'' In a battle or siege the attackers shall keep a distance on 500 blocks in 20 minutes before the battle begins. ''§7'' In order to take a settlement a siege must be announced at least 24 hours before the siege it self can begin. ''§7.2'' In a siege attackers may build and place siege equipment and the gate shall stay unprotected during the battle. ''§8 Movements of armies, supplies etc. must give sence in war. Meaning for instance if the enemy have built a fort at Osgiliath you can't just come from Mordor and defeat Minas Tirith, but will have to defeat the fort at Osgiliath first.'' ''§9'' Additional terms of war can be made if both parts sign a book with the terms listed and give it to a staff member. -''§10.2'' No mith armour in combat. Faction leaders may wear 2 peices of mith armour. ''§10.3'' Max 24 units. 32 in battle. A horse unit counts as 2 and trolls, ents etc. counts as 3. ''§10.4'' You may not kill a player inside his/her base (A base is defined by a structure with walls which is claimed by a banner protection) unless it is a battle or a siege or you hunt 5 min before! You can ask staff for special permission to go in and kill someone (if it has a Rp reasson ofc) and a special perms on a paper will be given. This may only be used once! '''''Punishments''''' ''''§11.1 Violators of §1,2 and 4 will be given a warning and must in case of equipment have been gathered from the kill give it back.'''' ''§11.2 In case of a violation of §6 -2,3 the responsible will be given a warning, and in case of the battle have orccurred everything must be rolled back to before the battle. (Equipment, land, bases, etc.)'' ''§11.3 In case of a violation of §7 the responsible will be given a warning, and in case of the siege have orccurred everything must be rolled back to before the battle. (Equipment, land, bases, etc.)'' ''§11.4 Violators of §10 (2,3,4) will be given a warning and in case of illegal equipment, the equipment will be taken and destroyed. Everything gathered by violating these rules must be given back to their owner! (Equipment, etc.'' '''Becoming faction leader: '''(Section 3)'''''' Claiming a faction: To claim a faction, an application must be posted in the Role Application section of our wikia page (http://lotrtheawakening.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Role_Applications). There are no requirements for becoming faction leader though alignment and followers do enchance the chances of a yes. Rules of faction leaders: ''§1.1 ''A faction leader is not official before he/she have been written on the leader board at spawn. ''§1.2'' Faction leaders may give faction tags. Rules of claming land: ''§1.3'' Only faction leaders may claim land. To claim a land a fitting amount of members is required. You must have have atleast 1/2 members in your home land (depending on the size of the land) and then 1/2 additional members (depending on the size of the biome you want to claim) are required per biome you want to claim. Ask the managers about how many members it takes to claim a new biome. Only Managers of staff may declare a claim official! The leader of the faction doesn't count as member! Creating a custom faction: Custom factions are more than welcome on the Awakening. To make a custom faction post a application in the Custom Faction section of our wikia page: (http://lotrtheawakening.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Custom_Faction_Applications) with a fitting lore included. Lores can not be changed when first they have been accepted! ''§2.1 '' Between 3 members are required as minimum to create a custom faction, depending on the size of land you want to claim and such. The leader of the faction does not count as a member. ''§2.2 A'' custom faction must have 2 members to keep being oporational. Else the faction have 2 weeks to get the required number of members. ''§2.3'' Official custom factions must have a page! '''''Punishments''''' ''''§3 In case of violating of §1 (1,2,3) and §2 (1,2,3) no punishments will be given in most cases, but the mistake will be fixed to be as it should be. In case of violation of §1.1 the faction leader will have his/her title removed and in case of violation of §1.3 the land will be given back to the original owner.'''' In case of violation of ''''''§2 (1,2,3) the faction will be destructed. '''''' Builder: '''(Section 4)''' Different ranks of builder: Regular: Access to gmb (Our very own builder mode with blocks), and fly. Head-builder: Access to gmb, fly and WE Rules of builder: §1 You may only use your blocks, perms and fly for building your OWN builds! §2 Abusing builder perms in any way is not allowed! §3 New regular builders will be picked each month. Head-builders may have it for multible months until their project is complete! §4 If not using the builder rank, the rank will be taken! §5 Use of WE and any other builder tool is at your own risk! '''''Punishments''''' ''''§6 Violators of §1 and §2 the builder will have his/her rank removed, given a warning as minimum. In case of bigger destruction or abuse a higher punishment will be given!''''